Level 1100
| moves = 30 | target = 40,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 58 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *All of the five-layered icing squares have double jellies under them. *The teleporters will prevent the player from running out of possible switches. *Only four colours present is a highly useful boost, since you may chip the five-layered icing quickly, then the separated jelly can be cleared. *The jellies are worth 48,000 points,24 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 48,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This is a four-colour level, so focus on destroying the blockers and jellies. *The more blockers you destroy, the more specials and combinations you get and the level seems almost to solve itself. *Early on, where blocker destruction is paramount, colour bomb + striped candy followed by colour bomb + colour bomb combinations, followed by wrapped candy + striped candy combinations work the best. *Once the board is more open, you need to get to the hard-to-reach places. A colour bomb + wrapped candy combination is probably best (because it generates so many more specials for your next combination), followed by a colour bomb/colour bomb and then a colour bomb/striped combination. *This level really does not require that much thought, as it is all about getting a lot of cascades. *'Alternative strategy:' Focus on getting the jelly in the bottom corners. You can do this by: **Creating a colour bomb and combining it with a candy that matches the colour of the candies in the corner. **Creating a wrapped candy and a striped candy in a strategic place to get to the corner. This can be at the bottom of the centre column, which can take a layer of jelly in both corners at the same time, or in the second or eighth column. **Creating two wrapped candies in the outside columns. The large blast can reach the corners. *Cascades will take care most of the other blockers. After taking care of the corner candies, you can use the rest of the moves to destroy blockers and candies not yet taken care of by the cascades. Trivia *This is the eleventh milestone level in Reality. **Prior to the removal of timed levels, this was as well the 500th jelly level making it the fifth jelly milestone level. ***This is also the 1st jelly milestone level at the same time with a game's milestone level. ****It also is the fourth milestone level to be at the end of an episode. The others are levels , , and . ****It is the fourth one to have four colours. The others are 200, , and . *This is the first level that the teleporters are not located on the nearby empty tiles on the board. *This level is the fourth heart-shaped level. Others are , , , , and . *This is another easy jelly finale. Previously, we have 10, 170, 350, 440, 590, and more. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1100 mobile.png|Mobile version Level 1100 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with new things Category:Milestones